


ScarredFan

by HazelBlackwood



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Canon - Manga, M/M, NSFW, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:37:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6034813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelBlackwood/pseuds/HazelBlackwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After having been appointed as the new 16th Division commander Izo found himself struggling with two things: How could he possibly live up to everyone's expectations and how on earth was he going to survive having these feelings for Thatch?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. 
> 
> Please read the story at your own risk.

_‘When you love someone you always want to be near them, and if they aren’t, then your mind will occupy you with your memory of them, making sure you don’t forget them.’_

‘’I’m not going to be a commander. I don’t fit that role, Marco,’’ Izo explained. He was tired of repeating the same reply over and over again. Marco, the first Division commander, was trying to bring Izo to accept becoming the sixteenth Division commander, but Izo had always been more of a follower than a leader. He never felt like taking on such a responsibility. He liked watching from the sidelines and following the tides where they took him. But somehow, Marco was sure Izo could do it. He had never been this persistent with him before. 

Izo finished the haircut he was giving to Marco and ran his fingers through the soft blond locks once more before looking at him in the mirror. ‘’Here you go. Finished.’’ He always gave his brothers haircuts, made clothes for them, whether they wanted it or not, and made sure the younger ones always brushed their teeth. He sort of saw it as his job to do so. Up until now he had always been part of Marco’s Division, so they mostly had to endure this persistent side of Izo. 

‘’Thank you, yoi,’’ Marco replied with a smile. He preferred the one and only look he always had, ever since he was young. The sides were bald while strands of hair stuck out of the top of his head, making others call him a pineapple, because it did make him look like one. ‘’You know I think you do fit in. It’s not like you’ll be handling the organization of the crew. You simply look over your Division and make sure everything goes alright. You have a strategist who can help you fight the battles and you assist other Divisions against their opponents, yoi,’’ he explained as if being a commander was that easy. He took off the towel that hung around his shoulders and gazed back at Izo with his stern blue eyes.  
Izo took the towel from him and looked helplessly at it. ‘’I wouldn’t know what to do. The others will look differently at me.. I just don’t think I’d be able to carry that much responsibility.’’ He was always able to voice his worries and thoughts to Marco. They had known each other ever since Izo joined the Whitebeard Pirates when he was fifteen years old. Marco taught him a lot and he became really important to Izo because of that. 

Marco sighed. ‘’You always think too much. You need to have more confidence in yourself. It seems hard because you are not used to be a leader, yoi. That’s why you keep thinking you can’t do it.’’ 

‘’But why me?’’ He asked in return. He still didn’t understand why he could possibly be a good commander. 

Marco stood up, making Izo take a step backwards to let him through. Standing before him he held him by his upper arms. ‘’Simple. Because I say so,’’ Marco replied. 

‘’Huh? That doesn’t make sense, Marco.’’ There had to be a reason, a valid one, why he thought Izo would be a good commander, right? 

‘’Izo, I don’t want the same thing happening like what the previous Second Division Commander did, yoi. So now, I make sure I choose the right ones, and I am pretty sure you’ll do just fine.’’ The previous Second had been a painful subject for the entire crew, especially Oyaji. Everyone trusted the Second with all their hearts like they would for any sibling, but to be betrayed by someone so close to them.. They didn’t really talk about it, definitely not if Oyaji was near. It still ached his heart to hear the Second’s name. 

Izo did understand now why Marco wanted him as the new commander of the sixteenth Division, but it didn’t change his mind entirely. He was still doubting his abilities. When he wanted to speak up, Marco brought his forehead to Izo’s and held the back of Izo’s head with his hand. ‘’I will help you and guide you if necessary. You can lean on me for the time being until you are confident enough. Try it out and if it still doesn’t work out for you after a month then I will not force you to be one of the commanders. Is that okay with you?’’ 

Doubt was clearly visible in his eyes when he stared into Marco’s deep blue ones. It was worth a try, wasn’t it? He could always fall back on Marco and if he really didn’t like doing this then he could stop. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath before opening them again. ‘’Alright, I’ll do it,’’ he muttered with a bit of a pout trying to force its way on Izo’s lips. 

Marco smiled at him and let him go. ‘’Good, I’ll go tell pops. I’ll be there with you when you’ll visit your Division.’’ With that having said, he squeezed Izo in his shoulder once before leaving the room. Izo started to sweep the floor to occupy his mind with something other than the worries of the decision he just made when someone knocked on the door. 

‘’Come in,’’ Izo called out while finishing his task. When the door opened Izo looked up and smiled. ‘’Thatch, are you here for a haircut?’’ He asked wondering why the cook was out of the kitchen at this time of the day. He took his duty as a chef very serious after all. 

‘’No, thought I’d bring you some brownies. You’ve been giving haircuts all day, haven’t you?’’ He walked in with a small plate in his hands. The smell of chocolate filled the room, which was pleasant to Izo. Thatch grinned at him and placed the plate on a table near him. He was wearing his usual get up, his chef clothes with his hair in what seemed like an impossible pompadour. He took great pride in it since he managed to make it so big. A scar was visible under his eye and his never disappearing smile covered his face. 

‘’I have. Many decide to do it on the same day, apparently. Although, I am not sure why,’’ he pondered finding it quite odd indeed, but apparently this was simply how the family worked. It hadn’t been any different the past few years. Ever since Marco found out Izo was good at styling and making clothes, he sort of took it upon him to do it for the entire crew.   
‘’Well, at least you’ll be done today and won’t have to worry about it tomorrow!’’ Thatch said cheerfully. ‘’Has Marco been able to persuade you? He looked rather happy.’’ 

Izo sighed. Of course everyone knew about Marco trying to get Izo to join. They all secretly hoped Izo would accept. It wasn’t really a secret, but they thought Izo wouldn’t notice the hopeful glances he received occasionally. ‘’He has..’’ he started but before he could explain even a single word Thatch jumped up and down once. 

‘’See?! I knew it! I won the bet!’’ Realizing what he just said he closed his mouth, now looking troubled. 

‘’You bet on it?’’ Izo asked baffled. ‘’With who?’’ And knowing Thatch wouldn’t give him the name he took a step closer, crossing his arms and pursing his lips. ‘’Tell me, Thatch, with who and why did you bet on this?’’ They found it funny apparently, but to Izo this was a nerve wrecking change. It took him weeks to manage to say yes, for he had only refused up until now. 

Holding up his hands in a defensive manner Thatch smiled hesitantly. ‘’I’m sorry, Izo. It’s not all that bad, although you seem to think so. It was more of a joke, although not that enjoyable for you..’’ The last part came out as a mutter, realizing he was only messing up even more. ‘’I-I know this makes you nervous and all! Gosh, I almost pissed my pants back when I had to give my first order,’’ he chuckled nervously, ‘’but you’ll get used to it quickly, I’m sure!’’ 

Letting out a frustrated noise Izo threw up his arms. It made Thatch look even more troubled than he already did, but not enough for Izo. Of course it was not enjoyable to him, for the Sea Goddess’ sake! Taking a deep breath, because he honestly had no idea what to do with this, he calmed himself and hid his arms in his long sleeves before sitting in a comfortable chair with one leg crossed over the other. ‘’Thank you for the brownies. I appreciate it,’’ he replied harsher than he intended to. 

‘’Izo.. come on, man..’’ Thatch still tried. 

He softened his gaze and relaxed his shoulders. ‘’It’s fine,’’ said Izo quietly. ‘’I should’ve expected it and perhaps I really am panicking too much. It’s what I am good at, is it not?’’ He couldn’t let out the irritated tone, even though he meant what he said. Thatch often had to suffer from Izo’s temperamental moods so he could never stay angry for long. 

Thatch decided it was safe to approach now since he took a few steps towards him and sat in a chair across from him. ‘’You’re worried, you care. That’s why you freak out so often. What’s so wrong with that?’’ 

‘’Well, apparently, others don’t agree with that.’’ 

‘’How so?’’ Thatch asked confused. ‘’Don’t tell me you’ve been filling your mind with this lately?’’ Thatch sounded perplexed, making Izo avert his eyes guiltily. He knew it was bad to think like that, but with all the worrying about the commander thing he couldn’t help but downgrade himself like that. ‘’Izo, if anything, I think you have a big heart having saved a place in it for each brother and Oyaji. Not to mention you are strong and have leading qualities. You’re always honest and fair. I don’t see why you think you’re not good enough for this.’’ 

A jolt of happiness shot through his stomach as Izo took in those words, or rather, compliments. He never really paid attention to what he was good at, others did point them out, but not like this. Not the way Thatch did it. It felt different when he tried to cheer Izo up. It had always been different. And why? Because Thatch managed to make him happy entirely, not just a part of him, but everything. It was as if the negativity washed away and made place for what Thatch thought he was good at.   
His eyebrows furrowed slightly as Izo pinched his arm inside his sleeve to prevent him from showing the happiness he felt. The corners of his lips curled upwards as he couldn’t hide how he felt completely. ‘’I think I just need to get used to this.. And calm down perhaps. That would help a lot,’’ he muttered. He wanted to thank him, but the words got stuck on his tongue, not being able to let them roll out of his mouth. 

Thatch traded his worried expression for a happier one, which he showed through a grin and small wrinkles showing up on the sides of his eyes. ‘’Now, eat those brownies and come with me. A nearby island is being attacked by other pirates. Your Division and mine have to take them out.’’ 

Surprised, Izo shook his head. ‘’But Marco would introduce me first!’’ 

‘’He will, I guess. I haven’t spoken to him yet, but Oyaji wants us to set sail right away. Maybe Marco will accompany us?’’ Thatch stood up. ‘’Don’t worry!’’ He said after seeing Izo’s troubled look. ‘’It’s an easy task and we’ll help you out. You’ve got to throw yourself into the deep from time to time so you can learn to crawl back up yourself, you know.’’ It would have been a wise advice had he been informed of this earlier. No wonder Marco tried to convince him harder than ever to accept the job. 

Thatch was by the door when he said: ‘’Are you coming yet or not?’’ He forgot the brownies already. Not that Izo had the appetite to eat them now. The nerves felt dreadful.   
He reluctantly followed the other out muttering he’d have a good talk with Thatch and Marco later, because he was so not going to forget what they just did.


	2. First Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is time for Izo to prove himself as a commander. Together with Thatch he starts the first fight he has to lead.

‘’I want to let everyone here know that I am grateful. This newly formed sixteenth Division shows just how big and open our family is,’’ Izo started. Since more and more members joined lately Oyaji decided to form yet another Division. ‘’From this day onward, I hope I can walk among you all and show the other Divisions we are just as capable as them. To do that, I ask for your approval to lead the sixteenth.’’ 

When a loud cheer from the crowd burst out Izo smiled and relaxed. His nerves were lessening and he slowly started to accept this change. ‘’Thank you,’’ he lastly said.   
Marco and Thatch bumped him against his shoulders to show they were proud of their brother. Then Thatch stepped forward facing both his own Division and Izo’s and held up one of his twin swords. ‘’Let’s chase these pirates away who dare to try and claim our land! Set sail!’’ 

After a loud ‘’aye, Commander!’’ everyone set to work. 

‘’Good job, yoi,’’ Marco complimented. ‘’Do you want me to accompany you both to the island?’’ 

‘’Nope!’’ Thatch immediately replied before Izo could say anything himself. ‘’We can handle this on our own, right Izo?’’ 

Nodding because his throat felt thick he crossed his arms in his sleeves. The nerves managed to come back..

‘’And man, that was a bit sentimental,’’ Thatch chuckled. ‘’With a bit of practice you’ll do it perfectly. It’s a matter of rousing them.’’   
Marco sighed. ‘’He did fine, yoi.’’ 

‘’He did! He did! I meant it as something to look forward to. You’re going to love it, Izo!’’ How did he manage to be so happy all the time? Not that he minded, he probably needed someone as cheerful as Thatch around him. 

‘’Well then, I’m going back to Moby Dick. Give them a good beating for me.’’ His arms transformed into the beautiful blue fire from his Phoenix devil fruit and fled off to the other ship. 

‘’Thatch..’’ Izo called out wanting to make something clear. ‘’Who are these pirates? If it’s not that hard, as you said earlier, then why do two Divisions have to go?’’ He did understand part of it, his Division was still newly formed, but if there were only a few pirates then weren’t two Divisions a bit much? 

Thatch replied while looking around on the deck. ‘’They seem to be quite strong from what we heard from the villagers who called us. They told us it was a small crew, but a seemingly strong one. They couldn’t identify the crew however so Oyaji didn’t want to take any risks and sent us both out. But hey, it’s good practice! Couldn’t have it better on your first day right?’’ He elbowed Izo gently. 

‘’I guess so..’’ Izo replied with a soft voice after an electric spark shot through his arm because of Thatch. He watched their Divisions work together as if it was their second nature which again showed how much of a ‘family’ this crew actually was. His chest burnt with warmth from pride. Maybe it wouldn’t be so terrifying to be a commander as he currently thought it was. Perhaps he could start a few conversations with some of his Division members to get to know them better. They were his brethren after all. 

The thing was, there were several ships for the Whitebeard pirates and a few Divisions always teamed up to handle one ship. Oyaji was always with the first few Divisions. He often visited the other ones too, but that proved the first Division, for example, wasn’t as close to Izo’s Division as it was with Jozu’s third Division. They had a gigantic crew really, but the atmosphere was always pleasant and no one minded this system. 

Izo and Thatch patrolled on the ship, giving a helping hand here and there and giving out orders when needed. Izo’s Division responded positively, either with a smile or in deep concentration, but never negative. They gave Izo the chance to prove himself as a commander and gladly helped him along the way. 

He started to feel at ease during the journey to one of Oyaji’s islands nearby. Fifteen minutes before arrival Thatch and Izo went through the last preparations as they explained the plan to the crewmates. 

Thatch would stay on the ship with his Division and provide back up when needed. With other words, the main job, defeating the pirates who had claimed the village in question, fell on Izo’s shoulders. He would enter the village with his Division and make sure the villagers were safe. Once that was done, the fight would start, considering the pirates hadn’t fled by that time or been defeated already. That was the plan they came up with. Simple, but effective according one of the crewmates who provided feedback about the strategies the Whitebeard pirates used. If they had chosen for a complicated and detailed plan, then it was sure to fail since they didn’t know the exact situation on the island. 

The island was in sight. It was a plain land, a small one at that, with not much sightseeing to do. It didn’t stand out much, which gave the island the advantage of often being ignored by other ships and islands. However, it did also give them a disadvantage at the same time. If a pirate crew had claimed the land, other than Oyaji, then those pirates could easily do with it whatever they wanted, since other islands easily ignored this one. 

Whitebeard offered them his protection and now it was the time for Izo to prove himself as the newly formed Division. He took a deep breath as he stared at the nearing land with his Division standing by behind him. He was definitely going to show his brethren he could lead them and fight alongside them at the same time. He was the one who would keep up the morale and rouse the crewmates when needed. 

He was quite confident during battles, he loved it after all. It gave him a rush and opponents with potential made him excited, wanting to test his own abilities against theirs. He was almost the opposite amongst his brothers however. As was shown earlier, he proved to be quite insecure when it came to big decisions such as leading people. He could be quite temperamental if he wanted to, which made it ‘fun’ for his brothers to taunt and tease him all the time. 

The ship came to a halt in the small harbor and luckily there were no enemy ships nearby. Izo jumped off the railing holding up his gun for his brethren as a sign. With a shout they jumped after him on the stone ground. His Division wasn’t big, which came in handy now. Considering what their enemies had planned he would have some time to observe their surroundings first. After some cheering from Thatch’s Division they set off into the village. 

The others had their weapons in their hands. Everyone stayed quiet as they entered the empty village. No pedestrians or running children, no shopping mothers or working fathers. There was simply no one present. 

Izo nodded to his brethren and everyone split up in five groups. Izo continued walking forward with five other brethren. Releasing his observational Haki he sensed the villagers inside their homes. They were probably afraid, he guessed, which was understandable, but it still made him curious as to what the case was here. 

‘’Report the current situation to Thatch,’’ he ordered softly to the man next to him. His name was Athan and he was still pretty young. He only joined a month ago but was doing splendidly already according Marco. He pointed out some crewmates earlier after he introduced Izo to his Division who could be of help in assisting Izo leading it. He was glad Marco did this because it gave him something to start with. 

‘’Aye,’’ Athan responded and dialed the number with his Snail Phone. After having explained the situation Thatch let out a thoughtful hum. 

‘’They could be holding them hostage. Call me immediately as soon as something happens,’’ said Thatch. ‘’It might help you to find the Mayor. If they are holding the villagers hostage then they would definitely use the Mayor one way or another. Go find the townhouse at the end of the village, Izo.’’ 

Agreeing they continued forward until the last big house came into sight. Arriving at the house they found the door already open. A man in tattered clothes came darting out with a panicked expression. ‘’Are you the Whitebeard pirates?’’ He asked with a hoarse voice. ‘’I am so sorry! I am so sorry!’’ He started holding Izo by the purple collar of his kimono. ‘’I am so sorry!’’ He repeated over and over again. 

‘’What is it, old man? What happened? Please try to calm down,’’ Izo offered holding the man by his shoulders. ‘’We are the Whitebeard pirates. We’re here to get rid of the pirates. Where are they?’’ Perhaps he was over asking the man at the moment since he looked very distressed. 

‘’No, no! No, I am sorry! The pirates have already been dealt with! They were defeated just an hour ago!’’ 

Confused, Izo shared a glance with Athan who quickly notified Thatch. The others stood in a circle, guarding Izo and observing the surroundings. ‘’What do you mean, old man? Who defeated them?’’ 

‘’I am so sorry!’’ He apologized again. 

‘’No, it’s alright. It’s better that way right? Did another pirate crew defeat them?’’ He asked gently. 

The man shook his head miserably as his hands started shaking. ‘’I tried to stop them, I really did, but..-‘’ Izo would never know what he wanted to explain to him, because they were surrounded by many Marines holding out their guns. Some of the other groups had been captured and since Thatch was still on the phone Athan could quickly inform him. Thatch promised back up immediately while Izo’s mind got fuzzy. 

What should he do now? They couldn’t fight them all. He needed more men for that, not to mention, judging by the clothes, there was a Vice-Admiral of the Navy Headquarters approaching them. 

‘’We need to hold out for five minutes until Thatch will be here,’’ Athan offered hiding his Snail Phone and holding out his sword. 

‘’We can do it, commander!’’ The one to his right said. 

Izo took a deep breath to ease his nerves as he quickly made a count. ‘’There are approximately about hundred and fifty soldiers plus the Vice-Admiral. He will be the one who needs to be defeated first, so leave him to me. That leaves each of you thirty soldiers to defeat,’’ he calculated. ‘’I’ll be counting on you all. Give a shout if you’re in big trouble,’’ he spoke quickly and swiftly not hard enough for the enemy to hear them. 

The old man from earlier walked backwards with a sorry expression. _He was probably forced into this,_ Izo thought. It was a trap, and a smart one he hadn’t considered. On second thought, it seemed quite obvious this would be a trap, but since they had such good contact with the islands Oyaji owned, they didn’t immediately include possible traps from the Government either. 

But then why would the Government lay this trap for them? And with so few forces? It seemed odd to Izo, but he couldn’t figure out a reason as to what their motive was. Oyaji was the strongest pirate after all. It would be rather stupid to try and start a war against Whitebeard, right?

The Vice-Admiral stopped a few paces in front of Izo. ‘’Fan Wielder!’’ He addressed the commander. ‘’Surrender yourself now and prevent bloodshed. We have your crewmates in our custody and we will use them against you in case you choose to fight after all,’’ he spoke loud and clear and stood upright with his hand on his yielded sword. 

‘’What is your motive, Vice-Admiral?’’ Izo asked. Better to keep them talking in that case right? ‘’You do realize our father Whitebeard himself won’t be happy in case anything happens to us, do you?’’ He didn’t drop his gun nor did he cower before the man. To show intimidation would be his own defeat. Izo stood with a straight back, his chin raised high and one single strand of hair hanging loosely. 

‘’I do. We do not owe you an explanation as to why I am arresting you,’’ he replied instantly. 

‘’Is it only me you want?’’ Realizing what the commander was doing Athan and the one to his right turned their heads to him. 

‘’Don’t do it, commander!’’ Athan hissed. 

‘’Don’t worry,’’ He whispered reassuringly. Izo wasn’t planning on giving in so easily. 

‘’If you surrender yourself, your crewmates will be allowed to escape.’’ His voice was still stern, but less cold than earlier. ‘’What will it be, Fan Wielder?’’ That nickname was given to him by the Government itself. Izo found it ironic how much it actually applied to him. 

‘’Are you planning on starting a war?’’ He asked to stall further time. _Four more minutes.._ he thought. 

Before the Vice-Admiral could respond several cheers were heard from a distance. They neared quickly and when they were close enough, Izo recognized them as his own Division members. There were with about fifteen members and they attacked the nearest group of Marines. 

Izo found himself troubled, but he couldn’t let this momentum pass since the Vice-Admiral looked surprised. He hadn’t expected more Division members, did he? The marines probably thought they had caught everyone. 

‘’Attack!’’ Izo ordered and darted forward at the same time the others shot forward into the crowd of the Marines. Loading his guns he feigned a kick with his leg as he avoided the sword the Vice-Admiral swung at him. Ending up behind the man’s back, a few paces apart from him he fired his first shot. 

As expected, since it was a Vice-Admiral after all, the shot missed and the man approached Izo once more. Blocking the next slash with one of his guns he quickly added a layer of his Armament Haki to make sure it didn’t break so soon. He had only finished his training about a year ago so he was still behind in strength and ability compared to the other commanders. 

The Vice-Admiral struggled against the block and let go. Swinging his sword from the right Izo took a risk and fired his right gun while blocking the sword with his left. This time he was less lucky and received a wound on his arm. His sleeve was quickly drenched in his own blood. Luckily it didn’t hurt just yet. It only stung slightly. As he had fired his right gun earlier he managed to make the man shoot sideward leaving him open for Izo’s gunfire. 

As Izo wanted to fire another shot with both his guns this time the man made an unexpected move and jumped. Reaching down with his sword Izo had his full concentration on blocking once more, when something hit him in the back on his head and half on his neck. The hit was hard and made Izo dizzy and disoriented. He couldn’t give in so easily yet however and shot once more, this time landing a successful hit. The arm of the Vice-Admiral was hit by his shot but he hit Izo with the back of his sword. Barely managing to dodge it he had no time to check on the other person that managed to hit him, but he received yet another blow on his head. 

After a loud: ‘’Commander! Thatch is he-‘’ he fell unconscious, not knowing what would happen to this battle.


End file.
